Benutzer Diskussion:PerryH
Die automatische Begrüßungsnachricht für neue Mitglieder Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:PerryH. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 18:03, 31. Jul. 2010 :Danke auch, ich komme darauf zurück ;) --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt Wäre es möglich, mit dir mal persöhnlich zu sprechen, z.B über ICQ, MSN oder Skype? 501.legion 18:43, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin ein per email verifizierter Benutzer dieses GTA-Wikis und bevorzuge diese Art der Kontaktaufnahme. Meine MSN, ICQ und (erst recht) meine Skype ID bleibt guten Freunden vorbehalten sowie Leuten, mit denen ich eine persönlichere Beziehung aufnehmen möchte. Danke für das Verständnis. --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Kein Problem. Nur lässt sich ein Projekt besser planen, wenn eine sog. Live-Kommunitkation (ja, das Wort gibt es nicht) besteht. Ich hoffe, du weißt was ich meine. Vllt kannst du einen Extra-Account anlegen...aber müssen tust du gar nichts http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Nicht signiert Kommentare unangemeldeter Benutzer bzw. von Leuten, die ihre Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite nicht signieren, landen hier oder werden von mir kommentarlos gelöscht. Deutschland liegt auf der Achse des Bösen Der Weißwurstäquator teilt das Land in zwei Hälften: Nord- und Süddeutschland. Diesen haben die Deutschen mithilfe eines Wassergrabens kenntlich gemacht (Main). Dichtbewaldete Gebiete halten sich die Waage mit Acker- und Grasland. thumb|300px --PerryH 15:07, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alte Xoomer-Tankstelle Ich habe den Satz von dir entfernt, weil in ALLEN Garagen die dem Spieler gehören ALLE Fahrzeuge die dort reinpassen (außer den Geisterautos) repairert werden. TheCell90 09:25, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Uups =) Das wusste ich bisher gar nicht, danke für den Tipp! Habe einen dementsprechenden Hinweis bisher nicht gefunden in der Wikia. Vielleicht sollte man ihn an passenderer Stelle (evtl auf der Seite Garagen) ergänzen? PerryH 11:54, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tipp für die Diskussionsseiten Wenn du jemanden auf einer Diskussionsseite direkt ansprechen willst, ohne dass es zu Missverständnissen kommt, dann benutze einfach die Abkürzung: "@(Benutzer)". Ausgesprochen heißt dies at (Benutzer) (dt. an (Benutzer). Für (Benutzer) setzt du den Namen des Users ein: Beispiel: "@PerryH: Text der nur von PerryH beantwortet werden soll" Diese Hilfestellung ist im Web weit verbreitet. Nur so als Tipp, da ich das kleine Missverständnis auf der Diskussionsseite von MatthiasM entdeckt habe. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen ;) 501.legion 13:08, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wie Dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, benutzen wir hier auf den Diskussionsseiten im Wiki üblicherweise eine Art hierarchische Baumstruktur für Threads (engl. für Diskussionsstränge), wie sie seit den Anfängen des Usenets üblich und gebräuchlich ist. Bei einem Splitting oder mehreren Antworten wird mit Hilfe von passenden Einrückungen (z.B. durch Tabs oder Absatz-Einzug) der Bezug verdeutlicht, ohne dass es einer namentlichen Ansprache des Bezogenen bedarf, aber Danke für deinen Beitrag. --PerryH 13:56, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Das System mit den Einzügen, im Bereich außerhalb von HTML auch Tabs, ist mir bekannt, aber den meisten Benutzern nicht bekannt. Daher bevorzuge ich die "at"-Abkürzung, versuche aber gleichzeitig die Diskussion übersichtlicher mit Einzügen zu gestalten. Aber mal ehrlich: Die Funktion für die Einrückung/Einzug ist sehr gut versteckt und im Quelltext-Editor, ohne Kenntnis der ":"-Schreibweise, nicht zu finden. Ein weiteres Manko, welches man bestimmt lösen könnte, wenn das Team von wikia mal Zeit hat :D ::Nun denn, ich würde dir aber empfehlen auch @ bei derartigen Diskussionen mit Queranfragen (nein, dieses Wort existiert im Deutschen nicht, aber ich denke du weißt was ich damit meine ;) ) mit einzubinden. 501.legion 15:09, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) RE: Koffein und so Ich bin halt auf diesen Eintrag auf deiner Seite gestoßen: Seiten, die nicht auf die eigentlich gemeinte Seite verlinken, sondern auf eine Seite zur Begriffsklärung und hab mich mal an die Arbeit gemacht, da in Bayern heute schulfrei ist :D Christoph 20:29, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Skin Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Oder wir packen es mal an, das Layout des GTA-Wikis an die neue "Herausforderungen" anzupassen :P :(Oder Avatar mal gehörig damit auf Nerven gehen -> siehe WOWWiki) --Perry 17:55, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Alter Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du scheinst ja nicht gerade unter 16 zu sein. Christoph 14:54, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, sagen wir mal so: Manche in meinem Alter haben schon Enkelkinder :D Genügt dir das als Antwort? ;) --Perry 15:05, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Naja, wenn man RTL glaubt, kannst du auch erst 30 sein :D. Aber ja, so in etwa habe ich dich eingeschätzt. Christoph 15:14, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hi, Du hattest versucht, bei der leeren Kategorie:Dörfer, die Seite auf Kategorie:Ortschaften zu verlinken. Dazu zwei Hinweis: Das Redirect geht mit #redirect:Ziel Wenn das Ziel allerdings eine Kategorie ist, musst Du #redirect:Kategorie:Ziel schreiben. Wikia ist da leicht irreführend, da hier das Kategorie nicht vor dem Titel steht und somit leichter übersehen wird. MfG: Makarius 07:20, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Supertipp, den werde ich sicher noch brauchen! Btw. wo bist DU denn abgeblieben, alter Wikipedianer? ;) Leute wie dich, die sich auch mal um ein vernünftiges Kategoriesystem kümmern (und nicht nur auf die Rangliste schielen) könnte das etwas betagte GTA-Wiki dringend brauchen :D Lg Perry 15:31, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Zweispieler-Modus Wurde das Bild schon umbenannt? Es hatte den Anschein, dass es gelöscht wurde. Nun gut, dann würde ich einen Platzhalter vorschlagen, da ein Artikel mit fehlendem Bild (in Zusammenhang mit "nicht vorhanden") nicht akzeptabel ist. 501.legion 16:42, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht und ich kanns ja nicht selber machen :( Geh einfach auf Datei:2 klick in der Box auf Datei verschieben und dann am besten ohne Haken bei Weiterleitung umbenennen. Anschließend die Hinweisbox entfernen und im Artikelbild den neuen Dateinamen eintragen (das könnte ich zur Not auch noch selber). So wärs perfekt. Lg Perry 16:54, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Kein Problem. Ich weiß wie es funktioniert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Aber vor kurzem war die Datei noch gar nicht existent! Nun gut, ich verschiebe die Datei und danke für den Link http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/e/ee/Mx1.gif 501.legion 16:57, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Gern g'schen, du frecher Smiley-Klauer http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Wie wärs mal mit ein paar eigenen Smileys hier für das GTA-Wiki, anstatt im Vereins-Wiki zu mopsen? --Perry 17:03, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: Die Smilies gabs mal zum Installieren in die Toolbar ^^ Ganz praktisch mit "Weiterleitung erstellen", "Kategorie erstellen" und ein paar Smilies http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Aber ich arbeite eigentlich nur manuell mit der Syntax, sonst verlernt man die noch http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 17:07, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Aufräumaktion Betrifft die 'Aufräumaktion' technische oder inhaltliche Dinge? Christoph 19:58, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Würde mich auch sehr interessieren! 20:28, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine kleine Aktion ins Rollen gebracht: GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion inklusive Vorlage Vorlage:Aufräumaktion. Genaueres muss noch ergänzt werden! :Ich werde mir bis morgen ein paar Gedanken dazu machen, wie man das Ganze vernünftig strukturiert. Und ja, die Aufräumaktion betrifft sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge. Ein Beispiel: Die Seite Multiplayer (SA) und die (kürzlich von mir voreilig aufgeräumte) Seite Zweispieler-Modus betrifft inhaltlich das gleiche Thema. Eigentlich sollte es gar nicht passieren, dass zwei Artikelseiten zum gleichen Thema nebeneinander entstehen (wenn die Admins aufpassen). Nun ist es aber so geschehen (nicht nur dort) und man müsste solche Artikel zusammenführen... nur... Wer kümmert sich darum? : Also nochmal: Ja, es geht um beides! Sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge! Wie man so etwas koordiniert werden wir sehen, ICH bin jedenfalls dabei und helfe wo ich kann. --Perry 01:49, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, bei den Artikeln einfach die Vorlage einfügen und dann wird dieser Artikel der Kategorie Kategorie:Aufräumaktion untergeordnet und dann können wir mit allen Benutzern zusammen die Artikel aufräumen. Am besten stelle ich noch eine Liste rein, in der man sich wie bei der Beantragung eines Wikis im Zentral-Wiki hier für einen Artikel einträgt. Das verhindert Bearbeitungskonflikte. :: Falls es noch etwas zu verbessern gibt, dann melde dich bitte bei mir http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Zur Aktion Aufräumaktion:Hauptseite Das Aufräumen auf der Hauptseite wird sich etwas schwierig gestalten ... wenn du dich bitte nur persöhnlich darum kümmerst, dann kann ich den Schutz für eine kurze Zeit aufheben! :Warum? Traust du dir das nicht zu? ;) ICH kann einen schicken neuen Entwurf auch nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Sowas läßt sich jedoch gut vorbereiten, z.B. auf einer Profil-Unterseite, etwa so wie es Benutzer:Avatar vor ewigen Zeiten auch schon versucht hat. Dann kann man darüber abstimmen und bei Gefallen als neue Hauptseite übernehmen. --Perry 13:26, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Habe das früher im Nickelodeon Wiki auch so gemacht. ::Habe die Seite Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/mainpage angelegt und dort die neue Hauptseite entworfen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Frage an dich: Hast DU Lust dazu, ein schickes neues Design zu entwickeln? --Perry 13:59, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Frage 501.Legion er kennt sich bestimmt besser aus als ich, wenn er schon in einer Programmierergruppe ist. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok :) GS4L 18:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: GTA Serie Komm mal runter... Mal abgesehen davon, daß dich soweit ich weiß niemand dazu gezwungen hat dir "Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", hat auch niemand gesagt, daß du dir nix dabei gedach hast, oder? Fehler passieren nur leider jedem mal... Wie dem auch sei: dann erklär doch bitte mal dem kleinen dummen kerlchen hier, was ich an dieser Kategoriesierung nicht verstandene habe. Cougar 00:29, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Klick mal GANZ OBEN im Menü auf den Reiter Kategorien (ohne im Aufklappmenü runter zu scrollen), dann wirds dir vielleicht klarer. Alternativ kannst du auch Zaibatsu's Kommentar dazu nachlesen, da hat her er nämlich völlig recht. Außerdem befindet sich hier gerade vieles im Umbau, und wenn du dich beteiligen willst, herzlich gern! Solltest du nicht selber wissen, was man eventuell besser machen kann, warte einfach ab. Ich werde die Unterseiten der GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion noch weiter ergänzen. Alternativ kann ich dir auch gerne eine Kopie von meinem To-do-Schmierzettel per email schicken ;) --Perry 00:44, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unbedingt klarer wird's mir deswegen jetzt zwar nicht unbedingt... Soll mir recht sein, daß man in Zukunft nichtmehr auf die Kategorie GTA-Serie verlinkt, sondern auf die Seite (hab' ich soweit ich weiß auch immer so gemacht), aber warum wird die Seite dann zur Kategorie? Und mit der Kategorie: Kategorien "Dies ist die Oberkategorie aller Inhaltskategorien". Warum die Seite jetzt auf einmal zur Inhaltskategorie wird, versteh' ich jetzt auch nicht ganz... Wie dem auch sein, in letzter zeit blick ich sowieso immer weniger durch den Bürokratiejungel "GTA-Wiki" durch, also lassen wir's von mir aus so stehn. Vieleicht klärt sich ja noch was durch die Aufräumaktion. Das mit dem To-do-Schmierzettel ist zwar nett von dir, aber nicht unbedingt nötig. Ich guck ein-zwei mal am Tag auf die Seite(n) der Aufräumaktion und dann fällt mir eben was Konstruktives ein, oder nicht. Aber explizit mit dem Thema verfassen werd' ich mich jetzt nicht. Cougar 13:54, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :In neueren wikia-Wikis nennt sich diese Kategorie einfach Inhalt und ist quasi eine Art sortierter Index zu allen Inhaltsseiten (Artikeln). Leider lassen sich Kategorien nicht einfach umbenennen :( :Mal sehen, ob wir es schaffen, das Chaos soweit aufzuräumen, dass wir diese Kategorie später doch noch durch eine neue (mit einem passenderen Namen) ersetzen. Des weiteren hat wikia ja seit November wieder mal einiges verändert: Es gibt jetzt Related pages (Lies mehr) und Category galleries (Kategorie-Bildergalerien). Nun macht es dadurch noch mehr Sinn, wenigstens ein paar Leitartikel pro Kategorie aufzunehmen. :Zum Thema Bürokratie-Dschungel: Gerade DEN will keiner, und ICH schon gar nicht! Die Seite GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion soll eigentlich nur eines sein: Eine zentrale Informations- und Hilfe-Seite für alle Benutzer, wenn es um Themen wie Aufräumen, Umbauen und Neugestalten usw. geht. Jeder ist eingeladen, mitzumachen und mit zu diskutieren, was die Zukunft des GTA-Wikis angeht. Gezwungen wird sowieso keiner, sich irgendwelche Bapperl auf seine Profilseite zu kleben oder eine Art Bearbeitungshistorie zu führen (was sowieso nicht meine Idee war). Mal sehen, was aus der ganzen Sache wird. --Perry 16:42, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Zum Thema Aufräumer-Babel: Ja, das war meine Idee und diese fördert angeblich die Beteiligung und das Interesse fördern! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Ich habe ähnliche Ideen schon in anderen Wikis aufblühen sehen... :: Perry, könnten wir beim nächsten Mal das Projekt ausführlich mit dem Rest des Teams planen? Ich weiß, dass ich diese Aktion zu schnell gestartet habe http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Profile Hallo PerryH, dass die Personenprofile neuerdings an den Anfang des Artikels gestellt werden, ist neue Machart im Wiki? Zaibatsu 08:59, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :JA, ich finde, der Steckbrief zu einer Person (oder einem Charakter, wie es hier so schön heißt) gehört ganz nach oben, so wie es auch überall sonst Usus ist. Ich würde sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und die Angaben im Profil mit einer Vorlage zusammenfassen. Es gibt ja eine dafür (siehe z.B. CJ), doch die müsste noch weiter angepasst werden. Wenn ich dazu komme, mache ich das mal in einem weiteren Schritt. Lg --Perry 12:14, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, eine Vorlage wie im CJ-Artikel wäre gut. Aber vielleicht weniger grünlastig... Zaibatsu 13:44, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Moin, :::habt ihr zum Beispiel an so eine gedacht? :::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:16, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das kommt schon ganz gut hin, nur soll es eben eine Vorlage sein bzw. werden, damit wir später, bei einer eventuellen Designänderung für das GTA-Wiki (z.B. auf andere Farben und Hintergünde), nicht wieder tausende von Seiten ändern müssen, sondern nur eine (1!) Vorlage. Gruß Perry 14:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Das mit der EINEN Vorlage wird schwierig...diese muss sehr allgemein gehalten werden. Artikel-Vorlagen liegen glaube ich in meinem Civilization noch rum http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::::::Ok, irgendwo im Nickelodeon Wiki liegt schon eine Vorlage, weiß aber leider den Link nicht. ::::::Habe den gefunden. Hier ist er. ::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ich vermute mal, dass das zu speziell ist. Wollen wir eigentlich eine Vorlage für Personen oder was? Ein komplett allgemeingültige Vorlage ist unmöglich. ::::::: Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Vorlage? Einfach nur etwas abändern, oder?